


Mach 3 & Climbing

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet will never admit this, but she kind of sees Sam as "Maverick" in Top Gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mach 3 & Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round eight of the sg_femslash mini-ficathons, with the offworld adventures theme, for prehistoric_sea. The prompt was: Janet will never admit this, but she kind of sees Sam as "Maverick" in Top Gun--some of her sexual fantasies might, in fact, be blue-tinted and set to "Berlin" songs.

Janet Fraiser has never seen Major Samantha Carter fly an F-14 Tomcat or any other typical earth aircraft. She's never waited at the end of an aircraft carrier, or the side of the tarmac on some restricted air field and greeted her lover after a successful run. The fact remains that the only time she gets to see the woman directly after a mission is if, and when, something doesn't go exactly as planned – when they're ambushed, or all hell breaks loose and occasionally when someone just makes the wrong step at the right time.

So it comes as no surprise to her at all that her fantasies often involve an immediate greeting after a fairly routine and successful mission.

She often imagines Sam as a taller, blonder, sexier Maverick from Top Gun.

She pictures herself standing on the edge of the flight deck of some aircraft carrier – maybe even the Enterprise, simply because that would be fitting given the current twist of fate their lives have taken – and waiting for the plane to shut down so that she can run over into the arms of the woman that she knows is sitting in the cockpit.

Samantha's arms reach up over her head to release the hatch, and her long, slender legs straddle the side of her 'bird' before she makes her way down the ladder. Her nimble fingers thread through her hair and fluff it out of the restricted mold that it took on from the shape of her helmet. One hand moves to remove her sunglasses, while the other hand idles in her hair for a moment before her face breaks into a huge smile. There's something about the way she moves, the careless, natural gestures, and the cavalier attitude that always sets Janet's pulse moving just a little bit quicker.

Janet can almost feel her fingers glide across the smooth leather of Sam's flight jacket as she wraps her arms around her lover, lifting up on her tip-toes and urging the other woman down for a soul-pounding kiss. The look on Jack 'Iceman' O'Neill's face as the painful realization that he'll never get to 'bag' this one particular Ace makes her want to laugh, if only her mouth weren't otherwise busy with much more pressing matters.

In her fantasies, the rest of the world doesn't matter. The fact that she shouldn't really be in a relationship with someone that she has to treat as a patient doesn't matter. The fact that the military isn't the best environment for the relationship that they have doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is them, and the fact that nothing gets Samantha Carter riled up more than doing tricks in an F-14 Tomcat at Mach 3 – well, blowing up a sun _might_ get her a little more riled up….

Getting off the deck of the aircraft carrier is their next concern, because even in her fantasies Janet does retain some sense of public decorum. And – even in fantasies – the look that she can imagine coming across George Hammond's face, should he ever discover them in such a state of disarray would completely kill her libido for life. So, the interior of the carrier – or any private quarters, really – is suddenly their new setting.

The leather jacket is shed, but stays nearby. Somehow it adds to the tone of the fantasy for the potent smell of leather to permeate the air. Their kisses deepen, their touches increase, and if the music in the background of Janet's mind just happens to be by Berlin, it might not be the biggest coincidence. Though, she's not a huge fan of _Take My Breath Away_, so the internal soundtrack that plays during this particular part of her clichéd fantasy is most definitely _Sex_.


End file.
